universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Marinette Dupain-Cheng
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Justice Arc *Infinite Arc *Reckoning Arc *Revelation Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Redemption Arc *Endgame Arc Relationship Family Members *Tom Dupain (father) *Sabine Cheng (mother) **Wang Cheng (great-uncle) *Adrien Agreste (husband) **Gabriel Agreste (father-in-law) **Louis Agreste (son) **Emma Agreste (daughter) **Hugo Agreste (son) Friends *Master Fu *Alya Césaire (best friend) *Nino Lahiffe *Chloé Bourgeois *Luka Couffaine *Kagami Tsurugi *Max Kanté *Lê Chiến Kim Enemies *League of Villain *Phantom Troupe *Thanos *Lila Rossi Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 5 (Pre-Order), Calamity Trigger 6 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Hero Persona (Ladybug) *Ultimate Form: Tikki Charm / Dragon Bug *Chain Attack: Anti-Charm Sword *Heart Heat Attack: Ladybug Pin / Dragon Sweep *Grand Heat Attack: Miraculous Finale / Miraculous Drake Dragon *Enraged Taunt - Starwberry Look *Disgusted Taunt - Adrien X Marinette *Black Execution - Lucky Charm De-Evil *Soul Exchange - Ladybug Cheeks (Pure Gift) *Heat Driver - Motivator / Inspirer *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / Past Quotes Selection *Ladybug: Tikki! Spot On! *Ladybug: Good Heroes always stand for their words! Soul Exchange Offering: Take this offering! The Ladybug's Lucky Charm! Pure Gift: Thank you! I make sure this come to used! Good Influence: Oh yeah, what a warm feeling... Power-Up: Oh yeah! A New Form for Tikki? Evil Influence: No! I don't fall into the evil path! Beast Unleashed: AHH!! TIKKI! Intro Dialouge Normal *Ladybug: Never fear, Ladybug is here to battle! Vs. Self *Ladybug: Clone? What is this? *Ladybug: It's might be the problem of Timebreaker or something else? *Ladybug: This is bad! Vs. Katsuki *Ladybug: Oh...oh wow, you're really angry as alway... *Katsuki: Oh yeah! It's good facing other heroes for my strength. *Ladybug: OK, don't get kill happy, please? Vs. Arata II (H) *Ladybug: What kind of express made you the hero today? *Arata II: The pride of the Aogirl Tree, with an salt of Ace Savvy. *Ladybug: Oh yeah, comics. Hehe... Vs. Arata II (V) *Ladybug: Please, return. We're not as kill happy as the other. *Arata II: That didn't help the Doofenshmirtz or Foxtails, am I right? *Ladybug: We're trying to recover that... Vs. Cat Noir *Ladybug: Please don't get mad about this, Adrien. *Cat Noir: Trust me, how many times we're battle anyway? *Ladybug: I kinda lose courts. Vs. Rena Rouge *Ladybug: Don't get overjoy, Alya. *Rena Rouge: Come on, you? Ladybug? OH MY GOD! *Ladybug: Guess it's hard to fight friends, right? Vs. Carapace *Ladybug: Happy to see you're happy with Wayzz. *Carapace: Yeah...minus the chest pain... *Ladybug: At least you're better now. Vs. Queen Bee *Ladybug: Ugh. Chloé? How the Real Estate? *Queen Bee: I'm still pissed you got Adrien before me. *Ladybug: Let it go... Vs. El Tigre *Ladybug: How you're deal with Adrien, anyway. *El Tigre: I want him to enjoy the fame of being an hero. *Ladybug: Or risk the villains getting our Miraculous. Vs. Highway Star *Ladybug: Don't get angry over your family's damage. *Highway Star: What do you know about my pain. *Ladybug: That I can help you talk it out. Vs. Tomura *Ladybug: Stop this, before people get hurt. *Tomura: Maybe I steal that Miraculous to erase Deku and All Might! *Ladybug: Every Action how an Reaction! Vs. Volpina *Ladybug: Stop this, before people get hurt. *Volpina: You ruined my chance for Adrien, Marionette! Now die! *Ladybug: Let it go... Vs. Madame Odius *Ladybug: Stop this, before people get hurt. *Madame Odius: The game's not over yet. Not by a long shot! *Ladybug: Look like I need to handle this easily... Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Hero Persona Category:Kwani User Category:Yo-Yo's User Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Hectare Warrior Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Caretaker Category:Last Survivor